The Dark Days To Come
by Overlord Mikey-kun
Summary: To quote from the story itself 'I'm Jane Lane- and this is my story... well sorta. It's the story of me, my best friend, her family, and our life in Lawndale. Right it's also about the end of our world as we know it.'
1. Prologue : A Family Meeting

**__**

Prologue - A Family Meeting +1

__

'I'm Jane Lane- and this is my story... well sorta. It's the story of me, my best friend, her family, and our life in Lawndale. Right it's also about the end of our world as we know it.'

Daria and Jane sat watching the most recent episode of Sick Sad World- the tagline for the next segment was something along the lines of 'Mole-rat repellent stick or super death weapon! Next on Sick Sad World!' Well a cute, albeit larger than normal mole rats head exploded after being touched with a stick.

"Cute mole rats- still the show has completely stopped trying since the seventh season-" Jane commented.

"That would suggest they tried to being with..."

"True- say I've been thinking about that little thing you told me before- you know when you first moved here"

"Jane I already said- I was being honest, it's true." Jane seemed to shiver a little and grinned. Daria doubted Jane really believe her, but it was true.

They were interrupted by the sound of Helen's voice. "Daria, Quinn. Downstairs now!" It had a strange mix of fear and anger. Daria found herself jumping to her feet, which she then realized she had never done before.

"You mom sounds angry." Jane commented, a look of concern across her face.

"She must have discovered that secret lab hidden under the house, the question remains as to whether this will hinder my plans for world conquest." Her voice sounded somewhat shaken.

"Maybe it's the end of the world."

"Only if they don't give in to my demands."

Helen's voice called again, this time somewhat more collected. "Daria get down here now- bring Jane, she can hear this."

Daria and Jane made there was downstairs. Jake sat on the love seat with a concerned look on his face, Quinn was on the couch wearing an expression that was one part annoyance and one part concern, and Helen was at the bottom of the stairs with a strong look on her face trying to hide obvious concern. "Daria take a seat on the couch" Daria walked over and took a seat beside her sister on the couch.

"Jane if you really want to you can leave. In fact I would suggest it." Jane just cocked her eyebrow. _'This is a joke right'_ she thought. Then she considered it would be pretty tough for Daria to get the entire family to play along with this. Quinn maybe with bribery, Her father perhaps, but Helen would never- that means this is real. That means it's to late to leave, to late to deny the truth. "I'll stay-" Jane went over and sat beside Daria.

"Is it really ok for her to be here" Jake was nervous and paused a moment before finishing. "-for this?" Helen nodded.

"She's Daria's friend and there is no law that says she can't know now."

"Maybe you could tell them-"

"Jake." She said in that certain way that 'guided' him when he would stall.

"Right- it's time kids."

Quinn stood up. "This can't be! Come on dad!" Daria just remained seated, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, but the times come. We can't stop it now-" Jake seemed just as disappointed as Quinn and Daria. Helen was obviously disappointed, but she put on a good front.

"How long?" Daria asked, her voice quiet. She seemed to contemplating all the things she needed to do.

"Sometime after your graduation- that's as far as I could stretch things kiddo."

"So all of this is real..." Jane said as she stood to her feet. "It's not all a joke."

"You've taken it pretty well Jane-" Helen said softly. "I do wonder why."

"I don't know, guess it's the way I was raised." Jane couldn't believe it, but it was true- " I guess this means that it's time for-" Helen nodded her head. Jane's best friend - the one who made high school bearable. Her and her sister...

__

'Guess I better pack for the end, but to think- Daria and Quinn are the Anti-Christs. Dark days are ahead of us.'


	2. Chapter 1: Never Forget Your Roots

**__**

Chapter 1 - Never Forget Your Roots - 12

"I told you everything already Jane. You didn't believe me-" Daria said still monotone, although you could almost here sadness peaking through. "but now you do." Daria stood up and looked Jane in the eyes. "Now that you know... what will you do?"

__

It all comes down to the story Daria told me...

Once could say it started when Jake and Helen met in the summer of love. Although it started before that, but most of it is complicated. I'll skip Jake meeting Jesus and stuff like that, yeah you can see why I didn't believe it at first. Let's just say Jake wasn't really a very good evil demon. His dad locked in up for about 2000 years once - before shipping him off to military school, which really screwed him up.

Jake the son of a man so twisted that his 'war buddies' shivered with fear when they remember he was on the same planet as them, however this was mostly because he died- three times, only to come back to the regiment as if nothing had happened and their commanders never noticing it. That counts for every war he was in. Jake's father wasn't fond of Helen because she was human (although some doubt was cast when he met her mother) , nor did he want any interaction with her children. He returned to hell and was never seen again. Jake stayed on Earth trying to be a good human father and hiding his identity, but there is only so much you can do when your a demon. The place he lived, Highland was hell on earth and his human boss was a little demon himself, at least in the humans sense.

Jake had enough, he used his powers to allow him to get ahead- that way he could work for himself and help his family get out of Highland. By doing so he had set the events in motion that would ensure his daughters rise to Anti-Christs. By doing so he had no choice but the tell his daughters the truth about themselves- they didn't believe him at first. However his eldest daughter had two 'friends' who got into an accident and should have died, Daria didn't like this so she stopped it- made it never happen. It was instead turned into just another stupid moment in those two's increasingly stupid lives. She remembered however, she knew they had died. That's when she knew the truth, this also set her up- for the moment she Accepted her Anti-Christ Powers she was one. There was no changing it.

As for his daughter Quinn- she discovered the truth after making it to Lawndale. After two boys made fun of her sister during her self-esteem speech she accidentally summoned forth three familiars (in the form of three boys) who would do as she wished- they would be obedient and allow her to talk as she wished, always love and adore her. Although they weren't to bright they would be loyal to an almost insane fault having no real personalities beyond that. She rewrote history so that they had always been- Thus she to became an Anti-Christ.

The Anti-Christ is the grand child of Lucifer and will free the renegade angels from hell and recreate the world in her image. Earth will become her domain...well their domain. As for the Human race... who knows. Daria is pretty sure that most demons would tear humans limb from limb or at the nicest enslave them. Some demons are apparently ok guys- they tend to be tricksters and such, but they wouldn't kill everyone for fun, but those demons are already walking on Earth anyway as Heaven saw no reason to waste jail cells on pranksters. They even sometimes use them as ways to test humans - You see Jake has a sister who works in Hell, she gets requests from the angel Satan to cause trouble or tempt people, then she send out these demons. In those demons free time they can travel Earth doing as they wish as long as they follow a certain set of rules. However they never cause murder or war - humans do that all on there own, apparently it's part of freewill - and the fact that we used to be animals.

Yep, that's the story- of the Anti-Christ and Hell, not quite what I was expecting either, oh and one more thing- the end can be stopped (that whole free will issue), but someone has to kill the Anti-Christs- and they can't kill themselves - it has to be someone who is chosen, by who no one knows. Daria said that they could come for her any day between the announcement and the end itself. They would have to put together who is was themselves, but they would have a sense of what was going on.

Sorry to pause that folks, but figured you'd need to know the whole story before we got to the really crazy stuff-'

"What will I do. That's a dumb question Morgendorffer-" Jane grinned and shrugged. "Try to enjoy- and by enjoy I mean survive High school. What happens - happens. Besides I can't stop it and even if I could I wouldn't - no I couldn't kill you. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, you yourself admitted you don't know everything that's gonna happen."

"Jane Lane-" Daria grinned back. "Your crazy- but thanks."

"You probably got a lot to talk about so I should get out of your hair." Jane made her way to the door, but paused to look back at Daria. "Hey- thanks for including me in this." She then turned back and opened the door, but looked back one more time. "Pizza tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Daria replied still grinning.

Jane left the Morgendorffer home, as she did she noticed an unusual chill in the air. She wondered what would happen next. Her brothers face flashed across her mind- Should she tell him? No let these last few days be peaceful- he'd sleep through it away anyways....

In a dark office stood Angela Li.

"The time has come at last-" She chuckled. "All the funds I have gathered, all the plans I have made will make certain there is peace in the world. Perfect order kept by me." On her desk sat 5 weapons, only usable by those chosen- she needed to find them fast. She didn't know how much time she had, nor was she certain who the anti-Christ would be, but if all went according to plan then she would have her order- she would have her peace- she would have **her world**.

__

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Loyalties and Other Such

**__**

The Dark Days To Come: Chapter 2 - Loyalties and Other Such Little Things + 20 x The number of times the word Tom appears in Story

'I'm not really sure what went through my head that night- I walked into my home and found Trent awake. He had a nightmare or it was to dark or something... I had a lot on my mind so I didn't care I just remember I gave him a hug, not just a I'm go to see you hug or a oh my god the worlds ending hug. I gave the hug to end hugs. I told him I loved him and that he shouldnt even think about changing, don't ask me why just seemed like the right thing to say. He asked if something was up, but I didn't tell him- he didn't by it, said it was big brother instinct... he just knew something was bothering. I reminded him of the time his Big Brother instinct led to a huge mess and electrocuting himself in a little event involving a microwave, a spoon, two gallons of paint, and about twelve pesky mice who wouldn't stop eating our leftovers, but that's a story for another time. Claimed he didn't quite remember the event in question and that was that.

He asked so I made him a sandwich to 'calm' him nerves, although I was a little worried calming him further would cause him to become comatose. Anyway after that I told him I was tired and I went to bed. As I laid there I thought about all I had been told, about if there was another way- a way to save my friend and the world. I could suggest sacrificing Quinn to God, but just as a joke. She may give her sister a hard time (vise-versa), but when it comes to it they like each other. I wondered if she'd tell Tom about ...it was around that time I fell asleep...I had a very unpleasant dream'

"Daria! Daria where are you!" Jane was running through the streets of Lawndale, corpses where everywhere. She could hear whispering around her..._join us _...the voice was familiar, but it wasn't Daria...who was it? "Daria! Hey where are you!" Why was she looking for her? She just was- that's when she came upon a horrible sight. On the ground laid the bodies of people- people she knew, people she might even go as far as to say she liked. Brittany Taylor, Jodie Landon, and Mack Mackenzie... Over them stood a demonic looking Quinn, behind her stood an equally demonic Tiffany, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie.

"Oh look Jane Lane-" Quinn spoke, as she did the others spoke with her- the voices echoing. Jane's eyes lowered, in Quinn's hands was the bloody head of Stacy Rowe. She tossed it to the side. "You trusted us! You thought Daria would help you!" _Join us..._ the voice was echoing now. "We could have the world! Daria doesn't need you!"

Something came falling from the sky. Jane jumped, nearly hit by a falling body. She looked over to see the bloody body of Tom. "T-Tom?" Jane looked up to the sky and saw Daria above her. "Daria! You killed Tom!"

"He bored me-" Daria's monotone voice was piercing Jane's mind. _Join us..._ echoed louder. She still didn't know the voice... it was so familiar! She had heard it everyday since the start of High School, but who!

Daria raised her now clawed hand. Someone flew to her. "I'm going to kill this one slowly just for you Jane!" Jane saw who it was- her brother Trent! Jane closed her eyes. "No he's all I have! You can't kill him." _Join us Ms Lane - she is evil! She will kill all - even her so called friends._ Jane's eyes opened she looked to the sky, a face was forming. Jane couldn't make it out, but it was the source of the voice. Jane looked at Daria- "You wouldn't do this!" Tears streamed from her eyes. "We're- we're freakin' friends!" Daria stared into her eyes - Jane looked into them and shouted. "Daria Morgendorffer, My Amiga, my best friend would never do this!"

With that Jane darted awake. She was sweating heavily, her breathing was off, but she'd survive. "I know she wouldn't...no matter what..." Jane mumbled to herself before slipping back to sleep. Luckily she didn't have another dream.

"Done." Angelia sat at her desk, on her head was a strange crown. The Thorn Crown, no not that one supposedly placed on Christ's head. This was made in the dark ages by some crazy guy to help find the chosen. Of course cause he was crazy they thought what he said was madness- he was stoned to death or something. The Crown allowed her the manipulate the dreams of the chosen. She sent out the message _the anti-Christ is evil, join Angela Li_. Still she couldn't see what they dreamed, nor could she use it to locate them or the Anti-Christ directly. It would make them gather to her- which in it's own way would be better. She took the crown off and placed it on the desk- only time would tell if the message would be received.

'The next morning was so normal I had almost forgotten about the events in my dream.'

"Hey Amiga!" Jane said as she greeted her friend. Daria stared at her a moment before grinning. "Walking to school today."

"You are crazy."

"Yep, I even have a doctors note that says so. Think I can use it to get out of gym class."

"Not likely, if it doesn't stop someone from teaching it, it wont stop you from taking it."

"So anyway why you walkin'"

"Mom went to work early and Dad was having a bit of a mental breakdown."

"A bit?"

"He's taking it well my comparison to how squirrels make him act."

There was a honk behind them.

"I'll bet you twenty we turn around and it's a killer demon car." Jane said.

"Given the events of yesterday that bets to risky for me."

They turned and saw Tom's car parking to the side.

"Oh darn, I would have won to." Jane said with a grin. They walked over to the car and looked inside. "Hey bucko- you need something?"

"I noticed you guys where-" Tom yawned. "Excuse me- neither me or my sister got any sleep last night."

"Spare me the detail." Jane quickly added.

"Hey that's not funny! I had a really screwed up dream!"

Jane looked into his eyes. He had bags under them. "Whoa sorry-"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Honestly I would have gotten to sleep sooner except my sister stayed up all night afterwards prowling the hallways. Unlike me she kept saying she wasn't tired anymore. I bet she was doing it just to get on my nerves."

__

He had a dream like me? Could it be related, no that's silly.

"Anyway you want a ride?"

"Sure you won't fall asleep and crash." Daria quipped.

"Think the car will even make it that far." Jane added.

"That's another bet I won't take."

"You know, you guy just keep making fun of my car-and and- I'm sorry... You know what- I'm calling in sick..."

"That might be a good idea. We'll walk to school- you take care ok. If you see any of our classmate well driving... do your best to run them down." Daria and him kissed and he drove off- swerving a little.

"Think he'll be ok- ouch!" A sharp pain went down Jane's arm. She noticed for a brief moment the car seemed glow and the air around Daria felt strange.

"He'll be fine. Trust me. You ok?"

"Ye-yeah- I think." _ What was that just now? Did she do something to Tom's car?_

Neither of them noticed that Elsie was watching from behind a tree, she let out a yawn due to the lack of sleep. _What's with that girl? I thought she was normal- well safe, but now... There's something about her. What did she do to my brother?_ The voice of Ms Li echoed in her head- calling her to join. She found her body moving on it's own. She soon found herself in Lawndale High - it was so different from her school- she wasnt sure why she was there all she knew was she stood in front of Ms. Li's office.

"Welcome-" The door slowly opened. "I'm Angela Li and you would be?" She asked with a calculating smirk.

__

'And that was the moment thing turned from odd to crazy- Elsie was now a sided with Angela Li. The question for you is... are they the bad guys?'

__

To be continued...


End file.
